


Leaves in the Wind

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [15]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dead reader, F/F, Trapped, lost souls - Freeform, never moved on, spirit cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: It cannot be, but at least, you're there to help.[AO3 special. Not on Quotev.]





	Leaves in the Wind

Stirring. Dirt. Clouds. Choking. Stirring. Choking. Clouds. Dirt. Silence.

Settle. Drip. Drip...

Drip. Drip...

Drip...

The cave walls shuddered around you, slowly everything came back into focus. What happened? Standing slowly, the hard rock under paw seems to be less and less of a problem. How long was it? No matter. The caves were home now. Plenty to do. Plenty to lead.

Some would say it sadistic, casting someone else's stone without them knowing. But it was also fun. Who was it this time? There was matted black fur in the pile of rubble. As though someone had ran and ran. Ran... Looking up slowly, the cave

Ran...

Looking up slowly, the cave entrance was completely collapsed. No more light shining through, and now, convinced this cat was dead, you stood to leave.

Choking. Stirring. Dirt. Debris. Dirt. Stirring. Choking.

Tipping your head, and turning back, the form struggles. The cat trying desperately to get out, and slowly you walk back. They don't seem to have noticed you yet. Pawing at some of the dirt, the new comer has moved enough that the dirt around them crumbles, allowing for a quick escape. But, the tunnels still wouldn't let anyone out without a fight.

Dirt is spat onto the ground, some soft wheezing sounds from this cat, they smell female. She sinks to the ground, bright green eyes dulled with exhaustion and likely fear.

"I understand," You say softly walking closer. The She-cat hardly lifts her head. Maybe she hadn't heard. Stepping around her, she seems to notice something, and sits up suddenly, looking right at you. No, it seems she is looking right through her.

Drip.

It's always the same, none of them see or hear you. The she-cat stands and begins to pad deeper into the cave. Her slight limp doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hello?" Her fur is bristling as she whirls around. A stone skipping towards her from under your paws. Opps. "M-My name is Hollyleaf! Who's here with me?"

Hollyleaf? What an odd name. "Nice to meet you Hollyleaf." You giggle, knowing she won't hear. "I'm [Name]." Another small laugh and you observe her ears prick before she sighs face turned downward.

"Such a lovely laugh. Must be my imagination." Your own paws stop short as she begins to snake her way through the caves. Had she really?...

. . .

Following Hollyleaf was rather fun, she was lively. Warm to lay down next to. But she was also thinning. With her pelt groomed out, and no more dirt clinging to her she was beautiful, too. But far too thin. You supposed you once looked like that. Before becoming how you are now. A soft glow, transparent version of yourself.

You kick a rock, Hollyleaf doesn't even react as she turns to the left. She turned down this tunnel twice already today. "You're not going to get out that way." You chimed into the darkness. Funny, her fur kind of blends in.

You laugh a moment. She stops for a moment.

Her body makes an odd noise. A noise of hunger. That must be it. It's been days down here and she was walking around a lot. She never even tried to get out of the caves through the occasional cracks which let in light. She was smart, unlike many others. The caves too tall, the walls too smooth. Looking up, through one of these cracks - the sun was getting lower, not as much light came in - a single leaf drifted down landing at your paws.

Laughing, you step on the leaf, hoping for the crunch which would follow, but it just flattens to the wet stone floor. And while you were disappointed in this, Hollyleaf has turned around. She's coming back as if beckoned by your laugh. She hears it, so you don't mind following her around. She is the only one to have ever heard anything you've said. She stops just in front of you. Again as though seeing you, but her eyes gaze elsewhere. If only she would meet your [color] orbs with her own green pools.

Hollyleaf leans down smiffing the green maple leaf. "Birch?" She sure was funny. You laugh again and pick up the maple leaf between your teeth, and dance around her.

"Come back!" The she-cat calls, swiping at the leaf but only hitting the air. You're running down the corridors having long memorized them. She's a little slow, probably tired. You wait for Hollyleaf a few times. Dancing in circles all with the same echoing laugh to call her towards you. The only thing she can hear. Maybe it's desperation which drives her to chase the leaf. Maybe she actually wanted to play with another she-cat. But you can wait your turn. If Hollyleaf was like you, she'd be back. The caves will always call to those who belonged in them. Just like they had done to you after you left.

Hollyleaf comes to a stop. At her paws, the maple leaf she had mistaken for birch fluttered at the mouth of a cave. She looks back, and then out into the night air - and taking a deep breath she sighs softly. She couldn't go back to the clan, not after what she did. No, but maybe...

Wind. Gust. Leaf. Caves. Leaf. Gust. Wind. Gust. Leaf. Caves. Leaf. Gust. Leaf. Caves. Leaf. 

Caves.

"Come back, Hollyleaf." She holds her breath a moment. Looking back into the mouth of the tunnel she had emerged from a while ago. Iside it almost looked like another she-cat was waiting. Playful [color] eyes staring back at her, and a soft smile on her face. "You'll never get lost with me." The night was beginning to retire. Her belly full, and Hollyleaf decided she needed shelter. Shelter from her past. Shelter from the wind. Shelter from the accusations.

Shelter. Caves. Shelter. Caves.

 

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> wat ta hel iz i doin?


End file.
